1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shredders, and is concerned in particular with an improved shredder for rapidly, efficiently and safely breaking down leaves and other like yard and garden refuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some of the known shredders, the leaves are drawn up by a vacuum air stream and passed over the rotating blades of fans, impellers or the like. If the leaves are relatively dry, they will flow through the shredder in a generally satisfactory manner. However, if the leaves are wet, as is often the case, they will adhere to internal guide surfaces, causing frequent clogging of the shredder. In other known shredders, the blades or the like are susceptible to being damaged by stones, etc. which are received along with the material to be shredded.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a shredder which relies on gravity feed rather than an air stream to bring the materials to be shredded into contact with the shredding mechanism. This substantially minimizes and in most cases completely eliminates any clogging problems, regardless of the moisture content of the materials being shredded.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a shredder mechanism which is not susceptible to damage by ingestion of stones and other like high density objects.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a shredder having control means for varying the particle size of the shredded material, thereby making it possible for the user to control the density of the shredded material to suit a wide variety of end uses, e.g., more compact disposal, garden mulch, etc.